bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sake Time with Sei - The Five Guards
Welcome, everybody, to the newest installment of Sake Time with Sei. Get yourselves a drink and get comfortable. For those of you just joining us recently, as I discussed in my previous blog, this is a discussion blog where I will bring up a controversial topic in the Bleach universe, and you will all discuss it, offering up your insights and thoughts on it. There are no wrong answers here, everybody's opinions should be respected equally, but if you are more than free to counter another user's opinions, even my own. That's the fun of this discussion corner. I'd also like to take this chance to bring up a couple things. First, due to the fact that Ten has no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise, to quote him, he will now "wash his hands of this weirdness" by putting me temporarily in charge as the Captain-Commander. :< (In all seriousness though, it has to do with him not feeling up to working on Bleach stuff which has led to his dwindled activity and therefore, believed it better to put somebody in charge until such time as he deems it right to return in that capacity.) But I like my first explanation better. So, that's that. I don't plan on conducting any changes to the policies Ten put into effect, so you haven't any reason to worry, but I do feel that we need to make some efforts in organizing the administration a little and be more specific as to everybody's duties. Second, since I have fallen sooooo far behind with the RPCQE, to which I believe Z has been covering my ass thus far, I want to try and have a discussion with all those who are awaiting assessment grading so we can try and make sure everything has been kept up. With respect to this, I also want to begin putting together some "How To" guides that will help people pass this assessment easier. And third... Blank goes to sleep in the fetal position while chugging down a bottle of Jack Daniels. Today's Topic So, with the last chapter that came out today, the five Royal Guards are about to get into the mix and throw down. We've already seen a glimpse at Kirinji's abilities, so now the question beckons, what can the other ones do? Are they able to also apply their skills, which were used in the training and preparation of Ichigo and his bum chums, in actual combat just like Kirinji's water? Therefore, now is as good a time as any to bring up this question. What unique powers, abilities, and/or skills, in regards to actual combat, do you believe each of the five Royal Guards possess? And discuss. No, seriously. Actually discuss. Put down the cookie dough and discuss. I'll kill your dog, I swear. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts